Our little town
by spiderslayer42
Summary: Chris didn't want to come here but Claire made him. But the more he stays here, the more suspicious he gets in this town. Just what is the little Town named Raccoon trying to hide and how come Claire hasn't Noticed it? Also, what with all these women flirting with him? Chris/Harem. AU. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody, Spider Slayer42 here to present you a story you may find interesting in the Resident evil archive. This story will revolve around my favorite character Chris Redfield.

This is going to be a combination of mystery and romance but wait…a harem romance. I cannot find a single harem story in resident evil with any of the characters. It will take place in an **alternate universe**, so don't expect B. but as for zombies…will see.

This is a **Warning** to you now. This will be a Chris Redfield harem; I intend to pair him with the girls I consider awesome from Resident Evil. That **includes **his sister and **Sherry **who I plan to make about eight years younger than Chris. But it will be a T-rating so don't expect very descriptive sex scenes or anything like that. It's a harem not a porno.

With that being said please enjoy and if you have a girl you would like to request, please do so in the reviews.

**Chapter 1 **

**First Impression**

"**You name sir**"

"**My name is Chris Redfield**" The hero of our story, a man at the age of 30 who has a very well built body a deep, confident voice and short black hair that was cut in a military style. The man had just finished getting off the train that led him to a place called raccoon, a small little town located in the center of the United States. He's more of a city person, staying in these small towns is a little too boring for him. The only reason he is here is because his younger sister has been nagging him to come visit her at the place she deicide to live in. Why she chose this place Chris will never know.

"**Hello Mr. Redfield I see you have everything here in order and nothing suspicious in your bags. I hope you enjoy your stay here our little town of Raccoon. Our population is very small, about only a Two thousand people live here." **The clerk said this as if it was something to be proud of while Chris only looked at him with a face of unimportance.

"**Um…thanks I'll be sure to remember that." **Chris said as he walked through the gates that lead him to the small town. At first glance Chris didn't see anything worth getting excited about. "**I have no idea what that clerk was getting so proud of, this place seems kind of boring and dull." **He muttered to himself but was unaware of the person behind him of and that he kind of said it in a not so quite voice.

**Well that's very rude, better be careful about what you say some people can become angered for hearing you insulting their home town." **Chris turned around to see an Asian woman wearing black pants and a red shirt that revealed alittle bit of cleavage. She seems to be only about 5 inches shorter than Chris who is 6'1. "**You don't seem familiar; you must be new here stranger. Not wise to be new and insult our home town at first glance." **The woman reminded Chris with a smirk on her face, for some reason Chris felt that he should be on guard as if something bad surround this woman.

The woman then moved her hand in front of Chris. "**Ada, Ada Wong. That's my name stranger it's considered rude to not introduce yourself here." **Chris was beginning to get frustrated with this woman's tone but decided to hide it and put on a friendly smile. "**I'm sorry about that. My name's Chris Redfield and you right I am new to this place I'm looking for someone right now, I don't suppose that you woul-" **Ada interrupted him by saying "**Redfield? Ah you must be Claire's big brother she's been going on and on about you and how your coming to visit." **

"**You know my sister Claire?"**

"**Sweetie, in this place everyone knows everyone and with that being said I didn't except Claire to have such an impressive looking brother" **Ada began to walk around Chris as if it a predator were observing its prey and it made Chris feel slightly uncomfortable especially the way she would move her eyes up and down as if were a trophy. He wanted to leave or at least change the subject.

"**Thank you for the compliment but I really have to be somewhere right now so"**

"**You want to go see you sister right? Let me give you a ride, your sister lives pretty fair from here and it's getting late" **Ada began to walk to her car and nod towards Chris to come in. Normally Chris would say no, but he is very tired and it is getting late, the last thing he would want to do is walk towards his sister's home, especially since his phone is dead because he forgot to charge it.

"**Um…okay thanks I really appreciate it" **He put his belongings in the trunk and got in the passenger's side of the car and looked out the window as Ada drove off towards the town.

"**So Chris, what do you do I notice you have a very well built body, you must do something that's physically demanding to maintain a body like that."**

Chris once again was uncomfortable with her question but decided to not complain seeing as he was getting a free ride. **"I was in a police academy back at where I live called S.T.A.R.S we trained a bit intense there but nothing to serious" **

"**I see, well good those skills may come in handy Chris."**

"**What do you mean by that?" **Chris looked at her with a perplexed look.

Ada simply chuckled as she continued to drive "**You'll see."**

**To be continued….**

**Girls I consider awesome:**

Claire Helena

Jill Rebecca

Sherry Ada


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody, **SpiderSlayer 42 **here to present you with our favorite resident evil harem story! (Well at the moment it's the only harem story but that automatically makes it your favorite.)

Thanks for your reviews and I am sorry to say that I will include Sheva, but I won't make her part of the harem or anything like that. Sorry but I got nothing against her but she just isn't my favorite.

Another person asked in the reviews if there will be incest, **YES. **I just want to make it clear to my readers before they go any further. Any way on to chapter 2, who will get introduced today?

**Chapter 2**

**She was always clingy…**

"**Well thanks again for the ride Ada" **Chris said as they pulled up in front of Claire's home, the place where he will be staying for the next couple of weeks. To his surprise his sister managed to get a very decent looking house. It was two stories with a medium size yard and a porch at the door. "**Looks like I should give her more credit from now on….unless someone is helping her pay rent." **Chris overprotective brother instincts kicked in and imagined a guy who shared a house with her and did all sorts of things at night.

"**Earth to Chris, come in Chris" **Chris snapped out of his daze to see Ada who had gotten out of the car and was now walking towards him. "**I know that look and you can just forget about it, your sister has been living here and been paying the bills all by herself. She refuses to take money from anyone else, even when they offered especially the boys" **Chris eyes shot wide open from hearing that and his blood began to boil. When you have a man who can bench press over 200 hundred pounds, it probably would be wise not to piss him off. "**Guys would offer her to help pay the rent?! Who and why?!" **Ada is simply enjoying the fact that she has sparked some emotion from him; he seems like the serious type but apparently not. The more she watches him the more interested she becomes.

"**I'm just joking; no guy had offered her anything of the sort to be honest our population here in raccoon is exactly 2,734…well make that 2,735" **Ada said simply.

"T**hat's suppose make me feel better why?" **Chris was once again beginning to get frustrated with this with this woman. No matter what question you would ask her she would bead around the bush before getting to the answer.

"**About 65% of the population here are women, not that many men. If a girl wants to find a husband then she would have to leave Raccoon and find someone in the city and if she is lucky, convince him to live in her home town. So most of the men who live here are already spoken for." **Ada knew that Chris was beginning to get frustrated but that's okay the more emotion's she saw from him the more she wants to get a taste of. "**Do you understand?" **Chris did not understand but hesitated from asking another question. "**Yeah I understand, thanks for the ride Ada I'll guess I owe you one."** Chris finally said before walking to front door of his sister's house.

"**Oh and I do intend to collect on that favor Chris Redfield" **Ada said but not loud enough for Chris Redfield to hear and then got back in her car and drove away.

"**It's been such a long time since I've seen her, I hope she's doing okay" **Chris then knocked on the door his heart beating a bit faster than usual, probably from the nerves. "**I'm coming, who is it-*gasp* Chris! Your finally here oh I missed you so much!" **Claire then jumped on her brother and gave him the biggest bear hug ever. He didn't mind because their relationship as siblings is very strong, some people have confused them as a couple which Chris had denied right away but for some reason Claire would simply blush at the statement instead of denying it.

"**Why didn't you call me to pick you up? The train station is pretty far from here and there's no way you could of walked all the way here when it's barely 4pm" **Chris missed this side of her, she would always want to make sure where he was at and what he was doing which is weird considering that he is the older brother and should be the one worrying instead. "**I met someone at the train station and she offered to give me a ride to your home, apparently she knew who you where" **Chris should not have said that because the moment he did Claire looked at him with daggers in her eyes.

"**A woman gave you a ride? Who was she? Where you flirting again? What have I told you about that, you can't marry unless she has my permission!" **Claire's attitude was beginning to match the color of her hair. Chris on the other hand should have seen this coming. Claire would always get mad when he paid any interest to other woman. "**Her name is Ada Wong, you know Asian woman with black hair?"**

"**Yes I know her and you should stay away from her Chris, she's nothing but a temptress and pure evil. You should be hanging out with me instead of people like her!" **Chris had no idea why she said that, yes she was a bit frustrating to talk to but he wouldn't go that far. Doesn't matter Claire is mad and Chris will be getting the silent treatment. "**Just hurry up and go unpack your stuff up stairs will I get dinner ready."**

***1 hour later***

"**So Claire what are you making?" **

"…"

"**Um Claire is there anything I can do to help?" **

"…**."**

"**Well okay I guess I'll just get my phone and-" **swipe was that was heard as Claire instantly took her brother's phone away from his hand and put it in her bra. Chris was left with a dumbfounded look on his face. "**Why did you do that?" **Chris had just finished charging it to. "**So you won't be talking to Ada through the phone pervert, you said you wanted to help so go down to the grocery store to buy some garlic bread. It's a couple of blocks down the street on the left of my house." **Claire didn't even look at her brother as she spoke her command as if she were a queen. "**Okay can I borrow the car then?"**

"**No, it's about a 35 minute walk from here and I'm pretty sure you did enough driving with Ada so hurry up" **Chris would normally argue but saw it as pointless so just decided to walk to the store.

"**No okay I'm not moving away from Raccoon to find a husband….because there are plenty of men here you just don't see it….just because you and mom moved to find someone doesn't mean I have to….don't you start using name calling Deborah your 23 years old." **At the cashier was woman named Helena who is 26 years old. She has medium brown hair, white skin and a curvy figure. She is currently trying to get her sister to leave her alone who is yelling at her through the phone. "**Now listen here I don't need anyone's help to find a someo-" **Helena suddenly stopped and looked at the doors when she saw Chris enter. With such a low population, there is very little crime in Raccoon, so the men who do live here aren't in any muscular shape or excursive since there is no crime.

So when someone with a body like Chris came in Helena was a bit shocked to find someone like him. She instantly hanged her phone and looked at the nearest window to make sure her hair looked okay.

"**Hello sir my name Helena** **do you need help finding something it would be my pleasure to help you look for it."**

**To be continued…**

Next chapter will be the introduction of the president's daughter and everyone's favorite healing factor wolverine wannabe.

If you have question leave them in the review section.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody are you guys ready for another chapter from your favorite author **SpiderSlayer42**?! No? Well this is awkward…

Anyway Thanks for your reviews and ON WITH THE SHOW! \(._.)/

**Chapter 3**

**I should come to this store more often.**

"**Hello sir my name is Helena, do you need help finding something it will be my pleasure to help you look for it." **Helena is currently staring at Chris with a smile on her face wondering why he look's sort of familiar. Chris saw the girl and responded with "**I'm looking for garlic bread I don't suppose you would know what it is?" **Chris isn't oblivious he can see the look on Helena's face on what her intentions are. She is beautiful Chris won't deny it but right now he needs to get home before Claire get's impatient and yells at him again.

"**Why of course I do stranger please follow me" **Helena started walking forward swaying her hips in order to get Chris's attention. Normally doing something like this after just meeting someone would suggest that the person is bit of a flirt. However in Raccoon city where most of the men are spoken for and only a few are single makes it difficult to find someone. That doesn't mean the women here are easy, there are other men here as well like **Steve Burnside, Leon Kennedy and Jake Muller.**

However 2 out of 3 are barely reaching their 20's which is too young for Helena's taste and the other is such a work freak that even with the mayor giving him a chance to relax and get a day off he refuse's and continues to stay by the mayor's side protecting him and his daughter.

"**So stranger I've never seen your face before, what's your name?"**

"**My name is Chris Redfield, and the reason why I'm new is because I'm just here to visit my sister." **Helena's eyes went wide open from hearing this.

"**Wait a minute you're the big brother Claire has been going on and on about, you're THE Chris Redfield that's supposedly a trained cop with enough hand to hand skill to match our best fighter Leon!" **

"**Who's Leon?"**

"**Never mind that!" **Helena felt stupid because she never paid attention to Claire whenever she would begin to talk about her brother. Seriously this girl has a huge brother complex that Helena is a little bit worried about her, never once saying anything bad about him. However now that Helena has a good look at him she can see why. Chris is tall, muscular and a deep voice that said leadership and confidence. Helena was determined to not let this one go, no matter what.

And while she was thinking all of this in her head Chris was just staring at her wondering why she stopped walking all of sudden, he's begging to think something is wrong with the woman in this town. "**Um miss are you there…is this where the garlic bread is at I really need to get home before it gets any late my sister is waiting for me so we can eat." **

Helena can't let him go but she can't talk to him here she's working and he needs to go, so instead she thought of something that will guarantee them meeting again. "**Here you go Chris and by the way did you know about the festival that's happening next week?" **

"**Festival? What Festival?" **What is with these questions that they're asking me**, **do they not realize that I'm new to this town and I don't know anything about this town? Chris is once again is begging to get frustrated but on the bright side he didn't get that weird feeling he got with Ada.

"**There is a festival that we have once a month here in Raccoon. It's just a little festival when everyone in the town comes for a little singing, dancing and to try some good food. You should come that way you get to meet everyone else and spent some time with me-I mean your sister." **Helena instantly corrected herself before she made a fool of herself in front of Chris. Chris didn't notice it he was too busy thinking of what she had just said, Chris promised Claire that he would stay here for a month so going to a little festival doesn't sound like a bad idea.

"**Sounds fun, I guess if Claire wants to go then I will to. Well it was nice meeting you Helena see you around."** And with that Chris exited the store leaving a satisfied Helena. "**Oh you'll defiantly see more of me Chris."**

"**HELENA get back to work or you're fired!"**

"**Yes Mister Simmons."**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Chris was walking back to his home he noticed a car that was driving awfully slowly. The car was a black mustang that kept following Chris as he continued to walk. **"I guess even with a small population there is still crime." **Chris muttered to himself, the time right now is 6pm Chris spent about fifteen minutes at the store and Claire's house was right around the corner but there was no way Chris was going to lead whoever is following him to his sister's house. So he kept on walking and walking and walking hoping that whoever was following him would just turn around and leave. **"Okay that's it!"** and with that Chris began to sprint like hell hoping to lose the car in an ally or something. However the person driving the car began to speed up and head towards Chris.

Before Chris could react, he got hit by a mustang going 30 miles an hour. He rolled over the car before falling on his back holding his ribs in pain and trying to ignore the beating in his head as blood dripped from it.

"**Did you get him?"**

"**Of course I did now call an ambulance before some else see's him like this. We wouldn't want anything to tarnish the reputation of our town now would we?" **

The two mysterious figures drove off leaving their identities and their motivation for this attack a secret. All the while an ambulance siren began to attract the attention of others, including Claire who looked outside and saw at the distance her brother on the cement. The last thing Chris heard before passing out was her scream…

**To be continued…**

I promised in the last chapter that I was going to introduce Ashley and Sherry. I apologize for not doing so it just didn't fit in with what I had in mind for this chapter. Well now the plot is starting and Chris is going to have hands full and I just don't mean the women. Since I only included one girl in this chapter and no new one the next chapter will have the introduction of both Sherry and Rebecca and a third girl.

I don't know who to introduce for the third one so I'll leave that up to my readers. If you have a girl that you want to be introduced then leave your character in the review panel.

Thank you and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody **SpiderSlayer42 **here to present you with Chapter 4. In one of the comments one person asked if I can make the chapters longer.

My Reaction: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED *insert meme*

I had to make this one long anyway since this chapter will involve the introduction of three girls for Chris.

Once again thank you all for your reviews I appreciate it.

**Chapter 4  
**

**Is this heaven?**

Chris Redfield just got hit by a car; to say he was in pain would be an understatement. Two of his ribs were broken and he had lost a lot of blood from his head were the wound was found. Thankfully an ambulance came and was able to transport Chris to the hospital. Believe it or not the town of Raccoon had a very respectable medical faculty; the leader who everyone looked up to was **William Birkin** a 44 year old man who was married and had a beautiful daughter named **Sherry Birkin** who is 24 at the moment with tomboyish blond hair and a caring personality.

She was very close to Claire almost like sisters. So when she found out that her best friend's brother just got involved with a hit and run she immediately asked her father to operate on Chris himself instead of just giving the task to some of the other least experienced faculty in the hospital. William didn't see why not he trusted his workers but he is still a father and can't say no. So he prepared everything and began to work on Chris with his nurse **Rebecca Chambers **and after a few hours it was over. Chris is going to live. Now the only thing left to do is just waiting for him to recover.

"**Ugh my…everything" **Chris awoke and began to move only to regret doing so due to his ribs still healing from the ordeal. **"Where am I? Hmm first aid kit, medical supplies, people wherein scrubs moving back and forth with clipboards. I guess this must be the hospitable" **This is NOT how Chris wanted his first day to go he only wanted to come and spend some time with his sister who he missed. Instead he meets and Asian woman and ends up frustrating his little sister only to end up walking to a grocery store and then meets a beautiful cashier and then gets hit by a car. Chris looked to his left to see the door open and enter a nurse.

"**Oh! Mr. Redfield your awake I didn't think you'd wake so soon." **The woman who was speaking is Rebecca Chambers who was tasked at looking over Chris Redfield till he fully recovers. **"Yeah um I'm sorry but what's your name kid?" **Rebecca instantly got frustrated at being called a 'kid.' She looks young due to her facial features and short dome shaped brown hair, in fact Rebecca is the same age as Sherry. **"Excuse me sir but I am not a kid, my name is Rebecca Chambers age 24 and your nurse who is supposed to look after you but you seem to be doing fine al on your own."**

Whoa, Chris did not expect this reaction from a nurse but he needs answers as to what the hell happened to him. **"I'm sorry Ms. Chambers I didn't mean to insult you I just wanted to ask you some questions. Let me start over my name is Chris Redfield and yours?" **Chris put out his hand for Rebecca to shake it and hopefully calm her down. "**Well as long as you apologize then I guess should to, sorry for losing my temper you're new and we seem to forget that. My name is Rebecca Chambers nice to meet you Chris" **She shook Chris's hand and lost her anger and replaced it with a friendly face.

"**Well let's see here Chris you were involved in a hit and run and suffered a minor concussion and two broken ribs along with multiple bruises throughout your body. But as far as I can see no permanent damage just one last checkup and you should be out of here." **Her words put Chris at ease especially since now that he won't have to stay here much longer. However the next words that flew out of Rebecca's mouth left Chris a bit surprised. **"Okay Chris, please stand up and take off your shirt so we can do one last checkup." **Chris was a pretty sure that this isn't how they do things back at the city or at least it was the doctor who did the check up not the nurse based on Chris's knowledge.

"**Wait isn't the doctor who operated on me and supposed to be the one who does the final check up?" **Chris is already in enough trouble with one girl who happens to be his little sister and after Helena he does not want to be around any women right now. In fact he has yet to meet a single guy here in Raccoon. His thoughts were interrupted by another female voice that entered the room. **"Your right Chris usually it is the doctor who does this but seeing as my dad is out right now he put his trust in me and Rebecca to take control over this small task." **

"**And just who are you?"**

"**My name is Sherry Birkin, the daughter of the man who saved your life last night" **Sherry responded with a satisfied smirk as if she just pulled one over on Chris. Chris isn't a child he knows how to keep a leveled head and not let his anger get a hold of him over a insult or sarcastic comment.

"**My apologies Miss Birkin…wait your Sherry Birkin? I've heard about you, my sister Claire told me about you over the phone." **Sherry slightly blushed after hearing that Claire's brother not only knows her but see's her in a good manner. Rebecca merely watched from the sidelines a bit curious as to what these two were talking about. **"Really? I mean I'm very good friends with your sister she's very nice but I didn't think she cared for me that much." **Sherry was happy on the inside, she saw Claire as an older sister since she was an only child and her mother and father would always concentrate on their work instead of her.

"**Well if you're the one that will be running my check up then I'm fine with that." **Now Rebecca was shocked, a minute ago he seemed worried and hesitant to do a medical examination with her but as soon as Sherry arrived he's ready to go. While she has nothing against her the two of them aren't exactly close. The only time they talk to each other is when there working together. What does she have that I don't? Those are the thoughts that rang through Rebecca's head.

"**Okay then Chris, now stand up and take off your shirt so when can run some x-rays on you to see if how your ribs are doing. Also so we can see how much of your body you can move before you end up feeling pain." **With that Chris took off his shirt leaving him with only a pair of green sweat pants that matched the workers uniform. To Chris he just took off his shirt and waited for further instructions. For Sherry and Rebecca, they were too busy starting at Chris's body. Their mouths were open and if you look closely you can see drool out of their mouths.

Chris has been in the air force and then the police force for a couple of years. The training he received made him into a strong man. Here in Raccoon there is crime but it's little so the there is only a three local cops that patrol the streets and while there not lazy compared to Chris they might as well be.

"**Lady's what do I do now?" **the question snapped them out of their trance and back into reality. If you saw what they were thinking while looking at Chris then this story would have to change into a M-rating. After a few hours Chris was finally done and granted to leave the hospital so long as he comes back at every Monday and Friday just to see how he is doing.

"**Alright Chris just follow us and will lead you out." **Chris did just as he was told however instead of them leading him they stayed close to his side while walking. Sherry was to his left and Rebecca to his right. He could feel them brushing against his arm and their chest pressing lightly into his arm. His face turned so red that the other medical staffed wondered if he should be checked for a fever. When he finally reached the entrance he hoped to finally get out of the hospital instead Chris found him being tackled to floor by a girl with red hair.

"**Chris! I was worried about you, why didn't you call me so I could pick you up from the store so you didn't have to walk, I'm sorry for being mad at you, it was my fault you got hurt I didn't even need that stupid bread!" **Claire was talking so fast that it was hard for Chris to truly understand what she was trying but he got the sum of it. In response he picked her up and wiped the tears from her face while giving her a warm hug.

"**Hey, hey calm down it's okay I'm fine see don't cry no more I didn't come all the way here to see my beautiful sister cry." **Claire was blushing so much that she hid her face in her brother's shoulder to hide it from the public. To everyone else and Chris, this is a brother showing affection to his sister. To Claire this meant so much more than a show of affection between siblings. It fills her with joy and sorrow because in the world they live in society can never accept what she feels for her brother.

There joyful reunion was interrupted by the sound of a police car coming to a stop in front of the hospital drawing everyone's attention. There was one person who stepped out of the vehicle. It was a female with long brown hair wrapped up in a pony tail and white skin. She wore a blue police outfit and carried a knife on her right shoulder and a gun attached to her left side.

"**Your Chris Redfield, you need to come with me so you can answer a few questions on the incident that happened two nights ago where you supposedly got hit by a car." **Chris, Claire, Sherry, and Rebecca were in shock on how this woman was accusing Chris might be lying over what happened.

"**My brother is not a liar, your just upset that your crummy police force couldn't catch the criminal so now you want to see if you could somehow salvage your 'reputation' by finding someone else to pay." **Whoever this woman is Claire did not get along with her. Chris agrees with his sister 100% but he doesn't want to cause a scene with so many people watching. Especially since the cop is beginning to give Claire a bad look. The last thing Chris wants is to get his sister in trouble with the law.

"**Calm down Claire there is no need to make a fuss about this. Okay ma'am I'll go with you and get matters straight." **Chris looked and the lady's name tag in order to see what her name was, it said

**Jill Valentine.**

**To be continued…**

This is so far the longest chapter I have yet to right. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I decide to go with Jill's appearance from RE5 and revelations before she became blond and pale.

On another topic should I add Ada's "clone" I haven't played Ada's campaign from RE6 but I know enough that there is two of them. Maybe I can play it off as a sister rivalry for Chris's affection? Leave your thoughts and suggestion's in the reviews if you have any.

Until then thank you for reading my story.


	5. Chapter 5

Look, up in the sky! Is it a Bird? Is it a plane? No, it's **SpiderSlayer42** here to present you with chapter 5 of "Our little Town". I've been reading the reviews and I noticed two things. 1: you guys suggested that I go with putting Ada's twin or Carla, which is her real name.

I probably won't do it till chapter 7 or 8 mostly because I barley started Ada chapter 1 from resident evil 6 so I still don't know the full story. The second thing is that a lot of you guys want Ada back, so since Carla won't be introduced for a while I'll be bringing back everyone's favorite Asian spy.

Also if you are online on X-box or PS3 and you see a gamer tag named **SpiderSlayer42**, then yes it's me. I got a message on PS3being asked if I was the one writing the story in which I replied yes. I haven't got on since then so I don't know if the person replied back. Once again thank you for your ideas and reviews it helps out.

**Chapter 5**

**Interrogation for dummies.**

Today was a bad day for Chris Redfield, at first it seemed fine. He survived his injury from the car that ran him over and he was going to make a full recovery and finally be able to spend time with his sister. That is until a cop showed up at the hospital demanding he come with her to the local jail so he can be questioned. Apparently this cop who is named Jill Valentine believes that his attack was planned from the beginning. She said something about him being new and thus making him suspicious and a prime suspect for the officers of Raccoon. Everything is a surprise for Chris, not only do they take their medical reputation seriously but also there law enforcement even though there is only 5 cops here. He thought it was 3 but Jill corrected him on that and by corrected I mean she called him an idiot.

Let's talk about the Jill Valentine of this universe. At age 29, she is strong, a master of picking locks, trained in mixed martial arts and combat with her knife, and skilled with her custom made Glock 19 pistol, she is also very beautiful. However most guys can't handle her and she doesn't want a "weak" man in her life so she declared that she rather stay single than be held down, that and she has a short temper which scares the men away. But she also has a very friendly side to her friends and family, like **Barry Burton** whom she enjoys talking two.

"**Excuse me Officer but why do you think that I am somehow involved in the planning of the attack even though I almost got killed" **Chris was actually curious as to what type of argument this officer was going to put up. Claire was just standing close to her brother, a little to close if you think about it, and ready to back him up if he needs it. Sherry was getting frustrated, Claire's brother seems like a very nice guy plus he's also very sweet and very good looking. Sherry wouldn't mine coming to work every day if it was him that she is checking up on. Rebecca thought he was handsome and his muscles were perfect not to big but not too small. The ones that girls like to wrap their arms around. She broke up with **Billy Coen **after they got into an argument and she's been thinking about getting back together with him, because men are hard to find here in Raccoon. But now she has her eyes on Chris and she doesn't plan on letting him go**.**

"**Because Redfield you passed your sister's house while walking home from the grocery store, why didn't you just go inside instead of walking where you're supposedly attackers can get you." **Most of the Medical staff looked at Chris with their eyebrows raised, they to wonder why he didn't do just that. Claire didn't because she knew her brother.

"**Why on earth would I lead my followers to where my sister lives? So she can become a target as well? Listen lady I don't know who attacked my or why but I'll be dammed before I let anything happen to my sister." **Claire simply smiled proud of her older brother. Sherry's heart skipped a beat, impressed from his words. Rebecca blushed and was only encouraged to ask him out on a date, a man who would protect her is someone she would love to date. Jill just stood there, trying to think of what else to say. She didn't expect a bold reaction from him, in her experience most people get a least a bit intimidated either from her voice or her reputation not this man. And for some reason it frustrated her.

"**Why didn't you just call the police and repot to us that you were being followed by a suspicious vehicle instead of running what, do you think you're the flash?" **Jill is quite skilled in the form of sarcasm (that's what she calls it.) Claire was starting to get frustrated all she wants is to go back home with her bother and just talk and spend time together like when they where kids. But this "bitch" as she calls her, is getting in the way.

"**And how was I supposed to do that? Officer it is 1pm right now and I got here two days ago at 6pm, the second day I spent in the hospital. So technically I haven't even spent 24 hours conscious in this town." **Chris paused to catch his breath and to get his emotions in check. Yelling at an officer won't do him any good. **"I don't know the number to the cops in this area, I don't know anything I'm still new here so with that being said why is it that you think that I had some association with the hit and run?"**

Jill for the first time ever was at a loss for words, she didn't know what else to say. Everyone in the building was so focused on the Chris and Jill's argument that they failed to notice the two vehicles stopping in front of the hospital. One was a cop car like Jill's while the other was a red camaro. The man who stepped out of the cop car had blond hair that was combed back, he wore a uniform that was similar to Jill's only more decorated and had a knife and a pistol strapped to his waist. He appears to be about two inches taller that Chris and seemed in good shape. And for some weird reason, even though it is cloudy in Raccoon the man had black sunglasses on. The person who stepped out of the red car was Asian, as soon as she saw Chris a smile made its way to her lips. Both of them began walking towards Chris.

"**Stand down Jill, Ms. Wong came to me and showed me evidence that was related to the event that happened two days ago. Mr. Redfield is innocent." **The Officer spoke in a calm yet…frustrated tone as if he were unhappy with the Chris being proved innocent. Jill was a bit displeased as well but listened to her captain.

"**I apologize for falsely accusing you of being involved in a crime Mr. Redfield; I hope it doesn't change your opinion on this lovely town" **Chris didn't like the feeling he was getting around this man, Ada just gave him worries. This man made the hair on his back stand up but everyone else around him seemed calm around him, Chris guessed that he must be well respected.

"**It's okay officer as long as everything worked out okay, but if you don't mind me asking how do you know my name, um officer-"** The man didn't have a name tag so Chris couldn't pronounce his name.

"**You can call me Albert Wesker. But I'm afraid introductions will have to wait, come on Jill let's finish the investigation so we can find out who hit Chris." **And with that Wesker and Jill left the building but not before Jill got one last look at Chris giving him an "I'm watching you" look.

That left Chris alone with Claire, Sherry, Rebecca and Ada.

And each one of them are looking at Chris like he was a piece of candy…

**To be continued.**

Not that much interaction with the women here in this chapter, sorry about that. I don't want this to be pointless harem story. I want it to have a plot, not just Chris being attacked by girls which I intended to put but that's beside the point.

Next chapter however will go back to focusing on the women and how they're going to try to share Chris, and by share I mean fight over who gets to have him all to themselves.

Time to answer some reviews. One person asked if I can add Alexia from Code veronica. I'm not so sure I still need to add Carla, Jessica from revelations and Ashley from RE4. If I do add her I'll probably give her the personality from the Darkside Wii game of Resident Evil, because in the original version she talked so dam **LITTLE! **Couldn't they at least make her talk when she mutated instead of just being silent?

One person asked if I can add fight scene between Ada and Jill over Chris. Trust me you're going to see cat fights I just don't know who I'm going to put yet.

The person who asked if I wrote the story sent me a friend request but when I tried to accept it, the network didn't let me. It said that it had expired so sorry about that.

Thank you for reading my Story. Don't forget to leave your thoughts and suggestions if you have any in the reviews.

And I will see you guys next week!


	6. Chapter 6

**SpiderSlayer42 **here to present you with another chapter

And that's it nothing else to say.

Halo 4 came out! :D

**Chapter 6**

**Hey Macarena!**

The cops are gone and Chris is no longer be suspected for somehow being involved in the planning of him getting hit by a car, which still doesn't make any sense if you ask him. But for some reason the situation still seems tense and heavy, maybe because Ada just showed up and is looking at Chris with want in her eyes. And Claire is just giving her a death stare while wrapping her arms around her brother ever so tightly.

Rebecca is currently in imagination land dreaming what it would be like to have Chris as a boyfriend and be protected by him at all times. Sherry on the other hand is looking at Ada with caution; many people try not to get on Ada's bad side. After the situation between Ada and Leon and what resulted from it Ms. Wong became at bit feared from the other people who live in this town. What happened between Ada and Leon is a story for another time.

"**I'm glad to see your okay Chris and not behind bars. I was worried that I was too late." **Ada isn't oblivious, she can see the look Claire is giving her but that doesn't matter right now what matters is getting Chris's attention.

"**Thank you Ada and don't get me wrong I really appreciate your help but I have to ask, how did you know I was innocent?" **Chris was curious as to what Ada did to get him in the clear. The man named Wesker looks like someone who doesn't back down so easily.

"**I was at the grocery store picking up some milk when I saw you enter. I wanted to say hi to you but" **Ada paused and Chris could've swore he saw anger in her eyes for a moment **"you started talking and flirting with the cashier, honestly Chris I guess you like women who are EXTRA curvy." **

Chris instantly turned red after hearing that. "Did it really look like I was flirting with her" those are the thoughts that are currently in his brain. Claire let go of his arm and just looked at him with shock and frustration. Rebecca snapped out of her trance after hearing the 'extra curvy' phrase. She looked at her body and suddenly felt ashamed at how little it has developed. Sherry saw Rebecca and simply shook her head.

"**Now hold on a minute I didn't flirt with her and what does that have to do with anything Ada?" **Chris does have a point, when he left however Ada wanted to catch up to him and spend some time with him. However by the time she finished paying for her groceries and left the store she saw Chris being followed by the black mustang. Ada was going to call the police but saw Chris get run over and instead decided to call the hospital.

The next day she heard that Chris was wanted for questioning and was being labeled as a suspect so using her brain and charm she contacted the hospital who answered her call and demand that they go to Wesker and prove to him that he is wrong in his suspicions. Wesker **isn't **a man who likes being proved wrong. Wesker and Ada are hostile towards each other; this will come into play as the story goes on but for now let's return to Chris.

"**Yes you did and if you didn't spend so much time flirting and instead pay attention to your surroundings then you would have noticed the car following you. Honestly Chris, I can't believe you're a sucker for a pretty face." **Now Ada was shaking her head but everything she does,she does for a reason. Ada wants to see Chris's get emotional, what she saw when Chris assumed that a guy was sleeping with Claire. It something she wants to experience. Unfortunately Ada doesn't realize that Claire acts as a restraint for her brother.

"**That's enough Ada! You don't know my brother well enough to criticize him, what's wrong are you still upset with what happened between you and Leon that you want to find another man to take your frustration out on. That's not going to happen my brother is not your scapegoat. C'mon Chris lets go home you need some rest."**

Claire left bumping into Ada who was shocked at what Claire had just told her, she was hoping that Chris wouldn't find out about that part of history. Sherry was shocked, never has she seen Claire so angry. Claire is known for being emotional but she has never seen an outburst like that from someone she considered a sister. Rebecca just as well was shocked; she personally was scared of Ada so seeing her being talked down to was a first.

Chris wasn't shocked; he can control his temper when it comes to pointless remarks but he knows his sister and can honestly say that this wasn't a first for her. He turned his head to see Ada before exiting out. Their eyes met, and Chris saw in her that she wasn't trying to mock him only get his attention.

He personally has nothing against Ada Wong and he is grateful for her help. So he decides to try and make amends with her later on. The ride back home was a silent one, and Claire went straight to her room and locked the door. The frustration that came from Ada and the thought of her brother flirting with a woman made tears run down her cheeks. **"Dam it Chris you came here to spend time with me not find a girlfriend, this isn't going the way I wanted it to go." **She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, not even her brother.

Chris knocked on her door and got no response, Claire was the stubborn of the two so he knew when to call it quits. As he walked down the stairs he turned on the T.V. and made a sandwich to eat and relax from his injuries. 5 hours had passed and Claire had fallen asleep, it was 6 pm and Chris to was beginning to get drowsy. He was about to go to bed until he heard a knock on the door.

"**It's not that late but still I wonder who would be knocking on Claire's door." **Chris wondered who it was and got his answer when he opened the door.

"**Oh, hi Chris I didn't think you would answer the door um how embarrassing." **The shy voice came from Sherry who changed her outfit and was now wearing blue pants and a white button T-shirt.

"**It's okay Sherry but Claire is asleep right now so if you came here to talk to her then I'm sorry that you had to drive all the way here" **Chris was wrong, she didn't come here for Claire.

"**Actually Chris I came here to talk to you." **Chris was so tired that he didn't even make a surprised face even though on the inside he was a bit curious as to what the 24 year old girl would want with him

"**Did I forget my medication or something, you know what come inside it's a little chilly outside and you'll catch a cold." **Chris gently pulled her in and closed the door. Sherry blushed at how close they were and just how warm his body is.

"**So what can I do for you Sherry?" **Her answer was unexpected.

"**Chris if you don't mind me asking…do you have a girlfriend?"**

**To be continued.**

If you're a fan of Chris x Sherry then I pretty sure you love the next chapter. There was a lot of Drama in this chapter, remember this isn't a comedy and the girls may act out of character before going into their original personality from the game and they may have their original personality during the start of the story but may change later on.

Two examples I have in mind will be Ada and Alexia.

Poor Rebecca didn't get that much screen time I have to do her justice later on. It's also been a while since I introduced a new girl, so I more than likely going to introduce a new one in the next chapter.

My choices are Jessica from Revelation, Alexia from Code Veronica, Ashley from RE4 or Carla from RE6

If you have a favorite in the list above please leave them in the reviews with your thoughts or suggestion if you have any.

Also Halo 4 came out *#$% yeah.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone after playing Halo 4 for a couple of days I have concluded that it is freaking awesome.

Thank you for your reviews, honestly I didn't expect to get so many of them thank you it means a lot to me.

So without further delay here is chapter 7.

**Warning: **There is no and never will be porn scenes but this chapter will be more "Steamy" than the rest, If you catch my drift.

**Chapter 7**

**Cat Fight!**

Sherry was a bit nervous with her bold statement; to be honest she couldn't think of another reason to cover up her reason for being here. So she figured that she just get straight to the point and wait for his reaction. Chris is just trying to think of whether to lie and say yes or tell the truth or say no. **"Well, lying just makes things worst so I guess that leaves me with one choice." **Chris made up his mind and decided to sit on the couch with Sherry but while leaving a good amount of space between the two.

"**No Sherry I don't" **A straight simple answer was the right choice in Chris's mind. With that he is positive that Sherry won't get any hints or anything like that. Sherry was relived to here that. She began slowly began to unbutton her shirt revealing cleavage that is not acceptable in public. Her eyes change from that of a girl to that of a predator and Chris was her prey. She slowly moved towards him getting closer and closer.

"**That's good Chris, you no believe it or not there is not that many single men here in Raccoon. The ones that are single aren't exactly boyfriend or husband material and we girls here get often lonely and we don't want to move from our beloved home so you can imagine how difficult it is for us."**

Chris didn't like where this was going, his mind said for him to go and get her out of here but his body told him to stay and enjoy the show. Chris feels that this is wrong, this is his sister's best friend and here she is trying to make a move on him while Claire is sleeping upstairs. His consciences will not be letting him sleep for a long time.

"**So when I saw you Chris I was a bit shocked at how good looking you were and when I saw you defending yourself and your sister against Wesker and Jill that was when I decide to make you mine." **Sherry was now inches away from Chris's face. He could feel her breath on his face and vice versa. She sat on top of him with her legs wrapped around his body and her arms around his neck. Both of them were blushing madly but neither of them looked like they were going to stop.

"**Sherry we just met and you seem nice and Claire has told me a lot of good things about you but this is too fast, I'm not sure how I feel about you. Also I'm not a trophy you can't just declare that I'm yours" **Chris felt like an object, this isn't exactly what he wanted in a relationship, not this fast or with a girl he just met. Sherry every single word but just gave a lustful smile.

"**Okay then Chris, you're strong and I won't resist so go ahead and push me off you."** Chris placed his hands on her hips but was unable to push her off, her eyes had him in a trance and he couldn't go through with it. **"I thought so."** Sherry then gave Chris a deep kiss. Chris couldn't believe what he was doing making out with a girl six years younger than him. But even so he couldn't stop himself.

The kiss was soft and gentle, Chris found himself enjoying it and returning it to Sherry who used this as a go sign to be more aggressive. She became more forceful, Chris who was sitting on the couch is now lying with his back facing the couch while Sherry was completely on top of him. Her tongue begged for entrance which Chris granted while his hands were moving back and forth feeling Sherry's back. Sherry got his hand and slowly guided it to here rear so he can feel that instead. Sherry became frustrated with the clothes that blocked skin contact so she decides to take it to the next step.

She broke the kiss with Chris and removed her shirt but left her bra on. **"It's no fun if I'm the only one doing it." **Those words escaped her lips and were filled with lust and desire, Sherry was defiantly enjoying this. Chris simply moved his head up and down and removed his shirt but kept his pants on as well as Sherry. They soon returned to their love making not even bothering to take it upstairs or worry about if Claire suddenly saw them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

It was getting late and the sun will soon be setting but Ada had to go to Chris and apologize, which isn't something she usually does. Something about Chris made him interesting in her eyes. They said confidence, strength, and determination. Those were not the eyes of someone who had an easy life; those are the eyes of someone who can handle whatever the world has to throw at them. Ada is often alone, ever since her situation with Leon and her sister who she hates Ada has felt alone. With Chris she feels that she can start fresh, someone who won't judge her based on rumors but she needs to act fast before someone else gets their hands on him.

"**Okay just knock on the door and try to explain that you meant no harm and you're sorry for making mocking him. C'mon Ada you can do this." **Ada was about to knock on the door when she heard a peculiar noise coming from inside. It sounds like moaning, and two bodies moving against one another. Ada was blushing. "**No way, not Chris and Claire, his sister may have unhealthy obsession over him but I didn't think it be like this." **Ada wanted to leave but while she was thinking the door opened and with came out Sherry with a shocked look on her face and ruffled up clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"**That's enough fun for today Chris; you need your rest for tomorrow."** Sherry got what she wanted and needed to get home before her Dad became suspicious of what she was doing so late at Claire's.

"**Why, what's happening tomorrow?" **Chris was disappointed with it ending but Sherry was right and it would be hard to explain to Claire as to why he slept with her best friend.

"**You're going to take me out on a date, silly." **Sherry gave him a quick kiss before heading for the door. She was positive that Chris wasn't those "Hit it and quit it" type of guys and she can see on his face that he wants more of her. She opened the door only to run into Ada who had a blank look on her face and blush spread across her cheeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Ada, what are you doing here?!" **Chris instantly got his shirt and struggled to put it on, he doesn't need two girls seeing him naked.

"**I came to um, ummmmm" **Ada was at a loss for words seeing Chris shirtless, his muscles flexing with every movement Chris made. Sherry saw this and a scowl appeared on her face.

"**Ada, I believe Chris asked you a question just what are you doing here so late?"**

Ada snapped out of her trance and looked at Birkin's daughter; in Ada's mind she wasn't scary at all.

"**I came here to talk to Chris, Birkin but you shouldn't worry about it too much because this is grown up talk sweetie." **If there is one thing Sherry hates is being called a child and Ada knows that.

"**What did you just call me!?" **Chris had to break this up, forget waking up his sister with the way things are headed this argument could wake up the whole neighborhood.

"**Sherry please calm and let Ada talk." **Sherry turned around and gave Chris a shocked look on his face. **"I know what you're thinking but I owe Ada a huge favor, if it wasn't for here I would be sitting in jail right know waiting for a lawyer to speak in my defense the least I could do is hear her out."**

"**Fine, but just one last thing before I go." **Sherry walked up to Chris and gave him a **DEEP **kiss that lasted a full 30 seconds right in front of Ada. Sherry didn**'**t say it but that was her basically telling Ada that Chris belonged to her. She then left, satisfied and knowing that Ada got the message. Chris was blushing once again not knowing what he just got himself into. That just left him alone with Ada who looked at him a mixture of pain, anger, and…lust?

"**So Ada, what did you want to talk about?**

**To be continued.**

Can you believe it? I still haven't introduced a new girl! You guys must hate me LOL. Sorry I am trying not to make their appearances random. I hope everyone enjoyed the Chris and Sherry moment, I decided to do her first after reading the story "**Fighter and Leader." **It's a cool story you guys should read it.

I hope you're enjoying the screen time Ada is getting because come next chapter she's going to be taking a break so I can introduce new girls like Jessica and Ashley. Also so I can give more screen time to Helena and Rebecca.

Halo 4 is still pretty awesome.

Leave your thoughts, suggestions or anything else you might have in the review box and I will see you guys in about a week or two.


	8. Chapter 8

Last Chapter was Chris/Sherry this time it's Chris/?

Thanks for your reviews.

**WARNING: **no pornography, but this Chapter will be similar to the last one.

**Chapter 8**

***insert chapter name***

If there was an Award for most awkward situation then the situation that Chris is in with Ada would be a contender for number one. Ada is currently staring at Chris with anger in her eyes while Chris is looking down in embarrassment after being caught in a make out session with Sherry. Both of them are currently in the living room with Chris wearing a black sweats and a white t-shirt and Ada is wearing blue jeans and a red shirt.

"**So what can I do for you Ada?" **Chris maybe embarrassed but he is 30 years old for god sakes. He is too old to act like a flustered and embarrassed child, so figuring if they both act like adults Chris hopes that they can settle whatever Ada came here for.

"**I didn't know you had a thing for younger women Chris." **Chris doesn't understand, they're not dating or in any relationship so why is Ada playing the role of a jealous girlfriend. Either way playing her game won't get her out of here and Chris still owes Ada for helping him out so kicking her out isn't an option.

Chris just stayed silent unsure of what to say to the Asian woman.

"**So I'm assuming she's your girlfriend all of a sudden?" **Ada's voice dripped with sadness and embarrassment. She'd wished that she never came here.

"**Well actually I'm sure what our relationship is, she came here to ask if I had a girlfriend and I replied no. After that Sherry…changed, like if the girl Claire told me about and the girl who was with me were two different people." **Chris doesn't want a misunderstanding, especially with Ada.Ada wasn't surprised, Sherry has always been alone. Her parents were always working and putting her second, the only real friend Sherry has is Claire they bonded with each other ever since they first met. With Chris here Ada can only assume that the reason she is getting so close to him is so she can finally become Claire's sister in law. Ada has to tell Chris about this.

"**Chris I know this may sound rude but I think Sherry is just using you."** Ada expected Chris to have look of betrayal but instead he remained calm.

"**So she can get closer to Claire, yeah after a bit of thinking that would make the most sense for her acting the way she did but I'm not too sure." **Chris doesn't want to damage her relationship with her sister but he doesn't like being used but he also doesn't want to assume that Sherry is just using him. He could be wrong and Sherry may actually have feelings for him but that doesn't mean he has feelings for her. He'll have to settle things with her tomorrow on their "date." Ada looked a Chris with a sigh of relief. She's glad that it wasn't too late to win his heart.

"**Well okay then Chris as long as you know then I'll take my leave." **Ada began to walk to the door only to get stopped by Chris.

"**Ada, why do I get the feeling that this wasn't the reason you came here to talk to me."** Ada turned around to look at Chris. She felt stupid a girl her age getting butterflies, Ada was two years older than Chris yet here she was blushing from the sight of Chris.

Chris wasn't sure of his relationship with Ada if their friends or something else but what he is doing right now with her feels right.

They both looked at each other's eyes and Chris began to take the initiative. He moved his lips closer to Ada's while she began to close her eyes waiting for them to finally touch. Time seemed to move forever until finally their lips touched. A soft gentle kiss that soon turned passionate. Both of them were experienced and knew how to make the other moan in pleasure.

The two went from kissing to french kissing, both of them exploring the inside of each other's mouth. Chris lifted Ada who wrapped her legs around his body and her arms pushing his head towards hers. He pushed her to the wall making their bodies come into close skin contact. Ada figured that if Sherry felt Chris naked then so can she. Ada slowly began to unbutton her shirt and removed her bra until Chris stopped her.

"**What's wrong Chris? I know you're enjoying this more than you did with her so why stop. I don't mind going all the way tonight Chris." **Ada offered Chris a seductive smile and slowly began to remove her shirt revealing her shoulder blades.

"**You really have no idea how much I want to continue but I don't want to take things to fast, how about me you make plans for another time." **Ada was disappointed but figured it was for the best course of action so she got her keys and grabbed her purse.

"**All right then, I'll be seeing you soon Chris." **She gave him a sly smile and walked to her car and drove off with Chris watching her go. He then entered back into his own house and went straight to bed figuring he had enough excitement for one day.

In The distance two mysterious figures were watching what had just happen between Ada and Chris. Both of the figures were using high standard government equipment. Both of them were attractive females wearing leather suits. **"That's a shame a gorgeous hunk of a man wasted on those two women, a man of that caliber is more suited for a women like me." **The woman speaking is named**Jessica Sherawat, **long dark brown hair, creamy white skin, violet eyes and a very sexy body.

"**Concentrate of the mission Jessica." **The person scolding her is named **Rachel** who was of similar height to Jessica expect had darker skin and long blond hair that covered her eyes so much to you would wonder how she can see.

"**I will Rachel, our mission is to observe the new visitor named Chris Redfield and I must say I am enjoying this mission very much." **Jessica was wishing that she were there instead of Ada or Sherry so she can have her way with Chris. **"I can show that man what it really means to be with a woman." **

"**I'm sure you will Jessica but right now stick to the mission!" **Rachel just wants to go home, their leaders informed them that this man could be dangerous and Rachel is sweating form the paranoia. While the two of them were arguing Rachel's phone was ringing. Rachel answered it while Jessica stayed quiet listing as to what her superiors want this time.

"**Okay sir but you want one of us come in contact with him tomorrow, to be honest sir this man be could be very dangerous and will be risking our-"**

"**I volunteer for the assignment sir, don't worry buy the end of tomorrow I'll know everything there is to know about Chris Redfield." **Rachel was surprised Jessica was never excited when it comes to missions yet here she is volunteering for one.

"**Okay sir I understand, I'll inform you of the results tomorrow." **Jessica ended the call and faced Rachel with a smile on her face and began to pack her equipment.

"**We can leave now Rachel, I need to prepare for my first meeting with Chris." **Rachel can see it in her eyes; Jessica wasn't doing this for the mission at all she just wants to have her fun with this man.

"**You're supposed to be acting like a professional not like you're in heat." **A comment like that would start a fight between the two but Jessica merely looked at Rachel and laughed.

"**Jealousy is sad thing isn't Rachel, no wonder you're still single after all these years." **Rachel just looked at her and left leaving Jessica alone with her thoughts.

***the next day***

Chris awoke to the smell of bacon and egg coming from down stairs. He walked down to see his little sister wearing an apron and cooking at the stove. **"Well looks like sleeping beauty here has finally woke up." **She walked over to her brother and gave him a hug. Chris is just glad that his sister is in a better mood. He was afraid that she was still upset from last time.

"**Hey Chris can you go to the store and pick up some juice so we can have something to drink. Breakfast won't be ready for at least another 30 minutes so it's going to be a while."**

"**But what if I get hit but another car!?" **Claire looked at Chris with a silly look on her face, enjoying her brother's sense of humor.

"**Then I hope you can run fast now hurry up before I burn your bacon." **Chris left the house and decide to walk to store figuring that the day was to beautiful to waste in a car. As he walked he noticed that someone was following him, another person. He couldn't tell if it was a male or female but after what happen last time he wasn't going to take any chances. He turned around ready for whatever the attacker has in store for him.

He wasn't expecting the attacker to fall on their butt.

"**OW! What's your problem can't you see that I'm walking like right behind you. What kind of person stops all of a sudden?" **Chris felt bad he must be acting as if the whole world was out to get and now he just made a bad impression on one of the people who live here.

"**I'm sorry I thought you were someone else, here let me help you." **Chris helped the lady up who still had a look on her face which showed disapproval. But the moment she looked at his face she made a gasp.

"**You're that guy who got hit by the car a couple of days ago!" **Chris wondered if everyone suddenly knew what happen to him, the last thing he wants is publicity.

"**It's Chris Redfield, and you are?" **The girl instantly smiled and had her arms crossed and held her face up high.

"**You don't know my name, who you must be new well Chris my name is"**

"**ASHELY!" **The young woman turned around to see a man with blond hair catching up to her.

"**LEON?!"** The woman then ran in the opposite direction with the blond man chasing here leaving a confused Chris behind.

"**Okay…?"**

Unfortunately for Chris his day is going to get weirder.

**To be continued.**

Chris and Ada hooked up!

Chris might dump Sherry!

Leon and Ashley are finally introduced, but role will they play in Chris'story?

Jessica has her sights set on Chris!

Rachel will not be in the harem because she refuses to move her hair from her eyes!

I just saved 15% and more by switching to Geico.

All this in more in the next exciting chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello people how are you today? Good? Good.

Here is chapter… I don't even know what number, oh well I'll figure it out eventually.

Are you guys a fan of the character "yandere?"

_A term for a person who is initially very loving, caring, and gentle to someone (or at least innocent) they really, truly like and care for a lot before their romantic devotion becomes mentally destructive in nature, often through violence and/or brutality._

_Yandere characters are mentally unstable, and sometimes are incredibly deranged and are not mentally sane, often using extreme violence and/or brutality as an outlet for their emotions._

**Chapter whatever**

**You belong to ME.**

Chris just saw a man with blond hair who name is apparently Leon chasing a younger girl named Ashley. From the looks of it the chase it didn't seem like it was a form of rape or violence. Rather it looks like a girl trying to escape from something trivial such as homework or chores. Chris let out an annoyed sigh hoping that this is the weirdest it is going to get for him. He began to walk to the store figuring he wasted enough time standing around, as he continued to walk he got out his cell phone and began to call his sister.

"**Hello Chris what's up did you get loss?" **Claire liked these little jabs she made towards here big brother. Chris isn't known for his sense of humor but his sister is the only one who can get him to laugh this often.

"**Haha very funny Claire, I just saw a blond man named Leon chase a woman named Ashley. Is that normal or did I just witness a crime in progress?"** Chris was trying to tell a joke in response to his little sister but he heard his sister become silent from hearing the name Leon as if the name brought back bad memories. Her voice became unstable and nervous.

"**Did you talk to him?" **Her voice was shaky and nervous.Chris began to worry, his sister sounds scared.

"**I talked to Ashley for a little bit but then she saw Leon and ran in the opposite direction with him chasing her. Claire, are you okay? Did something happen with Leon? I'm coming back to the house." **Chris was turning around and was about to run back home when his sister stopped him.

"**NO!"**

Chris stopped; he had never heard his sister yell at him that loud and it shocked him. **"Just get juice so we can have a normal breakfast okay? Everything's fine Chris, trust me. There is nothing to worry about just…stay away from Leon okay." **With that Claire hanged up and slowly began to fall to the floor with tears in her eyes. She wiped her eyes just in case her brother wouldn't listen to her and came home. He can't see her like this. **"He mustn't know, he can't know, if he does he'll hate me forever." **

What caused all this will be revealed in the future but for now let's return to Chris.

Chris looked at the phone and suddenly began to look around him. The sky was gray and cloudy despite it being in the morning, the wind blew and the trees rustled against each other. Chris looked around and noticed how the sidewalks were empty, the town of Raccoon may have a small population but what he saw right now can be described as uninhabited, just where in the world is everyone. Chris doesn't like this he feels vulnerable, this town is giving him a bad vibe. He was snapped out of his trance when he heard the sounds of footsteps on the concrete.

He turned around once more only to see a beautiful woman wearing black pants that showed her curves, a purple shirt and a shiny bracelet around her left wrist. The woman saw Chris gave a quick smile before walking up to him. "**Good morning Chris, how are you today?"**

Chris gave puzzled look, he was positive he has never seen this woman before. **"Oh where are my manners, my name is Jessica. It's a pleasure to finally meet the big brother of Claire Redfield." **Chris may be distracted but he is still a veteran in the police force back where he lives. He knows when to be on his guard and right now his mind is on full alert especially after what happened with Claire.

"**Nice to meet you Jessica." **An idea came into his head. Something happened between his sister and this guy named Leon, the man is long gone by now but that doesn't mean he still can't get any information about him through others. And it so happens that there is a woman right in front of him who is trying to get his attention. It may be morally wrong but right now his sister went from happy to nervous and there is no way Chris can forget about that.

"**The pleasure is all mine, if you don't mind me asking Chris just where are you headed to? Your sister's house is in the opposite direction." **Jessica wasted no time in asking questions. Chris began to walk towards the grocery store with Jessica walking besides him. She began moving her eyes up and down enjoying the body that Chris worked hard to achieve. Good looks, strong voice, muscular body, Jessica is already planning where their night of passion is going to be.

"**That's because I'm headed to the grocery store, but why would that interest yo-"**

"**CHRIS!"**

Both Jessica and Chris looked to their left to see the 24 year old blond woman named Sherry running up to Chris and jumping on him which caused Chris to respond with him catching her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began mash her lips against his**. **Sherry isn't blind she saw Jessica talking with **HER **Chris, but she knew this would happen. A lot of girls will be coming on to Chris and it's up to Sherry to use her sex appeal to keep his eyes on her.

She came to visit Chris and to see what happen between him and Ada, as she walked towards the house she saw Chris walking in the distance she yelled his name in hope of getting his attention but he was too far away to hear her. She figured that she can simply wait for him to get back at Claire's house but when she saw him talking to Jessica then she had a change of plans.

"**Oh Jessica I didn't see you there, how are you doing?" **Both Chris and Jessica can tell that Sherry was being sarcastic.

"**Nothing Sherry just talking to my new neighbor but what are you doing here? Its 8 am shouldn't you be in school?" **Everyone seems to make fun of Sherry by calling her a child for her short hair. If you want to piss her off then calling her a child seems to do just fine.

"**It's sad isn't it, a girl your age and still no boyfriend, you're getting old Jessica while I'm still young and full of energy. You probably get tired before you can satisfy any man in bed grandma."**

"**What did you just say?!" (**In this universe Jessica is the same age as Ada, which is 32. Remember that Chris is 30 and thus that technically makes Ada And Jessica…Cougars, but who cares about that.**)**

Chris doesn't have time for this he needs to get back home so he can talk to Claire, but he can't do that unless he gets the stupid juice that Claire keeps telling him to get. He also needs to talk to Sherry about their "relationship" but that can wait for later. He didn't even get a chance to ask Jessica on what she knows about Leon. He continued to walk and the girls were too busy arguing to even notice he was gone.

He entered the store once again this time knowing where mostly everything is but he forgot that a certain cashier had his eyes on him. Also it's only a matter of time before Jessica and Sherry realize that Chris isn't there and will head to the store to meet up with them.

What's going to happen when these three girls collide?

**To be continued.**

I put the description of Yandere at the top because I'm curious if you guys would like to see one of the characters' have that type of personality. If you don't please tell me in the review section so I know not to include it. Also this is Chapter 9.

This chapter took forever to come out and it's not even that long. The reason why it took so long is simple.

Black Ops 2.


	10. Chapter 10

LOL, did you guys think I was dead or that this story was discontinued? Ha

Actually the reason why I took so long with this chapter is simple actually, I been very busy with a little something called FINALS!

But it's over now so I can write again. So enjoy chapter 10.

**Chapter 10**

**Bacon Sauce!**

Chris entered the grocery store once again, feeling the cold air conditioner breeze against his skin. The grocery was almost empty, only a few customers were here shopping probably because it's still so early in the morning. Chris just wants to get the dam juice so he can go back and talk with Claire over what happened with This Leon character. He hasn't forgotten and while Claire may not want to talk about Chris decided that this isn't something he should just forget. He is also frustrated, that scene with Sherry and this new woman he just met named Jessica got on his nerves.

He left while the two of them continued to argue, it's only a matter of time before they realize he's gone Chris is hoping that they just count their loses and leave instead coming here to annoy him some more.

"**Enough of that Chris you're going to give yourself a headache, just enjoy the silence and get what ** **you need to get so you can be on your way." **Chris is currently trying to calm himself down; the fact that the grocery store was quiet helped him out. However nothing last forever and Chris found his silence being ruined by another girl he met before.

"**Chris? Is that you?" **Helena was once again in the store but based on her clothes which were just regular clothes instead of uniform that she wore last time one can assume that she isn't working today. Chris turned around expecting it to be Sherry or Jessica but thankfully it wasn't. Chris hardly knows Helena so it wouldn't be fair to judge her until he gets to know her better.

"**Yes it's me, good morning Helena are you not working today?" **A casual conversation began with these two characters, let's see where it goes.

"**Not today Chris I'm just here shopping for groceries my fridge is empty and a girl has to eat" **Chris chuckled at the way she said that last part, it sounded funny to him.

"**Is this the only grocery store around here or is there another in Raccoon because there is hardly anyone here?" **Curiosity got the better of Chris but he does have a point, the store is unusually empty.

"**That's because people are preparing for the event I told you about, remember it was when I first met you that I invited for you and your sister to come" **Chris had just met Helena two days ago, when he got hit by the car from the people who have set their sights on the hero of this story. **"Is the event really that big of a deal, is there a name for it or is it just called the event?" **Helena began to worry, it's often bad if you live in Raccoon and don't know why they have a festival every month. She began to look around and noticed that the few people who were shopping began to look at Chris, and they weren't friendly looks either.

Chris noticed it to and began to tense up, as he looked around the gazes began to drop one by one and the people returned to shopping. **"What was that all about?" **Chris was worried; he may have just made some more enemies. Helena couldn't explain everything here, she decide to use this opportunity to get some alone time with Chris.

"**Hey Chris are you busy this afternoon?" **Chris gave her puzzled look but realized that he will be living here for a month until it's time for him to go home, it wouldn't hurt to get some information from the people who live here.

"**No I'm free, why?" **

"**Well then here." **Helena began to write her address on a piece of paper that she had in her pocket, after writing it she gave it to Chris. **"Why don't you come by at 7 and I'll explain what ever question you may have and **_**then some"**_ the last words that escaped Helena's lips had a suggestive tone, but Chris didn't notice he was too busy trying to figure out how to get to Helena's house. He doesn't know the place like the back of his hand so getting there is going to be tricky.

"**Wait, how do you get there I'm still new here remember." **

"**Just keep on going straight like you're going to the grocery store and look for the house that has the address number 567, that's my house just knock on the door when you get there and Chris" **Chris picked up his head and looked Helena straight in the eye **"**_**Don't Be late." **_And with that Helena left to go pay leaving a stunned Chris in the distance.

Chris was finally done shopping and was now heading home to eat breakfast with his sister, as he entered to door he was surprised to find Sherry there eating with his sister Claire. **"What took you so long Chris, did you get loss?" **Sherry was the first to speak and judging from her tone she was not happy with Chris. **"I met Helena again and started talking with her a little bit, sorry if guys had nothing to drink but here is some juice if you guys are thirsty." **

Sherry started to twitch after hearing that Chris talked with Helena; the woman is more "mature" when it comes to physical features that Sherry. Claire on the other hand was just happy that her brother was here and they can finally sit down and have a normal breakfast. Sherry being here doesn't bother here at all, those two are like sisters and there isn't anything that can tear them apart…for now.

"**Don't worry about Chris; Sherry is just giving you a hard time. Your plate is in the microwave it may be a little cold so make sure you heat it up then come on over here so you can eat with us."** Chris did just that and began to eat with his sister.

Both Chris and Claire began to talk as they eat, laughing with each other over things that siblings laugh at. This is what Chris came for, to spend time with his sister who he loves very much and Claire is enjoying the time she has with her brother. Sherry is just smiling on the outside but on the inside somewhere deep inside her mind there is a piece of her that is just jealous of the attention that Claire is getting from Chris.

The three of them had finally finished eating, as Chris and Claire were putting the dishes away Claire looked at the clock and noticed that it was close to 2pm. **"Hey Chris are you going to be okay by yourself?"**

"**Yeah I'll be fine, why?" **

"**Because I have to go to work." **Claire went up stairs and came back down with a black buttoned shirt. Chris isn't surprised, a house like this comes with some serious bills he's just happy to see his sister take it seriously.

"**Oh okay, by what time will you be home?"**

"**I should be home by nine, and you have the spare keys to the house so if you need to go somewhere just makes sure you lock the door. All right Chris I'll see you later." **Claire left the house and soon afterward the sound of vehicle could be heard from outside indicating that Claire had left the house.

Chris was happy about this, now he has enough time to visit Helena and he won't have to worry about Claire getting mad at him. He forgot one thing though.

Sherry is still in the room with him.

Claire worked at a clothing store where she is the assistant manager; it pays well so it helps her pay for the house and leaves with some money so she can enjoy herself with whatever she wants to buy. As she parked and entered the building she was greeted by one of her favorite Customers.

"**Hello Ashley, what is the mayor's daughter doing here?"** The blond haired woman who is the daughter of the mayor, of Raccoon city. A cute woman who had attracted the eyes of many men when she went overseas to study but she got homesick and returned here to live in the place she called home.

It's funny how people who leave Raccoon city end up coming back, always.

"**Hi Claire guess what I met your brother for the first time ever." **Ashley greeted Claire with a big smile on her cheeks, she seemed to have escaped Leon her bodyguard that her father to her frustration, instructed to protect.

"**Yeah he told me, he also told me that you were being chase by Leon."**

"**Yeah but I lost him in and figured I come here to see if you guys have anything new. Oh and by the way Claire?" **Claire looked away from her clipboard and looked at Ashley with a small smile on her face."

"**Does your brother have a girlfriend?"**

If you listen closely you can hear the sound of Claire snapping her pen in half.

**To be continued.**

More and more woman want Chris, what's going to happen?

Who knows, Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please leave your thought, comments, and ideas in the review section and I will see you guys in a couple of weeks.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone, sorry for the long update. I started a new story and got really into it. If you have the time please check it out but for now please enjoy chapter 11.

**Chapter 11**

**Chris goes on a date with Helena and $^# goes down.**

Claire didn't know what to do. Here is a very attractive and beautiful girl asking her if your brother who she loves very much has a girlfriend. Claire can't bear to see the sight of another woman all over her brother its nauseating just thinking about. For Claire the only girl that should be by his side is her and only her. But she can't tell Ashley that and she can't tell her the truth so that just means one thing. Claire is going to lie, but it's just a small white lie.

What could possibly go wrong?

"**Yeah the ladies just love my brother but he is already seeing someone so sorry Ashley." **Claire answered back giving a nervous chuckle that gave an obvious sign that she was lying. Ashley was about to respond but got interrupted. **"Oh would you look at that a customer needs my help by Ashley see you later." **Claire walked oh leaving Ashley in the dust holding a T-shirt she was looking to buy.

"**She's hiding something I just know it! Well if I want answers then I better go talk to Chris himself." **Ashley left the store in pursuit of the unfortunate man who currently has his own problems to deal with.

*Chris and Sherry*

Sherry was looking long and hard at Chris. She is searching for lipstick marks or anything of the sort that may imply that Ada tried to steal her man. Chris saw her behind her and decided that now would be a good time to talk about their sudden relationship.

"**Hey Sherry, can I talk to you about something?" **Sherry broke out of her trance and turned all ears to the man she loves.

"**Sure Chris, what do you want to talk about?" **Sherry responded with the beautiful smile that makes men fall for her. Chris saw this and instantly felt guilty, feeling horrible for what he did with her last night. Chris feels as if he should have stopped her instead of listening to his pants. He believes that the girl deserves someone better than him.

"**I need to tell you something…" *knock knock*** both Chris and Sherry turned towards the door wondering who would be knocking at such a regular day. Chris opened the door to two beautiful ladies. It is Jill Valentine and Rebecca Chambers. Now what could they possibly want? Let's find out.

"**Good Morning Chris Redfield."** Jill was the first to talk, speaking in a police voice. **"Hey Chris, how have you been? Does your body still hurt, you haven't come by the hospital so I thought I come by and drop by your medication." **Rebecca answered in a cheerful tone. You can tell she is happy from the fact that she gets to see Chris again. While her feelings for Chris may not be as strong as compared to Ada and Sherry she still wishes to spend more time with him.

Chris was just shocked to see these two at his sisters house. **"Good morning ladies what can I help you with today?"** Chris put on a smile, while he may not be happy to see these two women just before he was about to talk to Sherry giving attitude to an officer isn't something Chris will do.

"**I'm here to ask you some questions concerning your hit and run. I hope you don't mind if come in."** Despite asking, Jill didn't wait for an answer she came in and sat down on the dining table putting her notebook on the table. Chris just sighed and was about to close the door until he noticed that Rebecca was still outside waiting to be invited. Chris saw this and gave her a small smile, happy to see that someone in this town still has manners.

"**Come on in Rebecca."**

"**Thank you Chris I hope you're feeling well." **

"**I'm feeling fine thanks but are you here to ask questions with Jill? I thought that you were just an assistant nurse?"**

"**I am, me and Jill just met here by coincidence. I came here to drop by your medication, you haven't picked it up yet and your body will start hurting soon from your injuries." **

"**Thanks Rebecca, I appreciate that."**

"**If you don't mind Chris can you please come and sit down so we can start the conversation. Ms. Birkin I'm afraid you are going to have to leave." **Jill broke the conversation Chris and Rebecca were having and gave Sherry a straight look. Sherry was flabbergasted for being told to leave. She already left her Chris alone with one woman she is not going to do it again with two.

"**Wait why do I have to leave but Rebecca gets to stay?!"** Sherry did bring up a good point but Jill was expecting that kind of question and already had an answer.

"**Rebecca is a friend that I have known for a very long time, I trust her. You on the other hand are best friends with Claire but have no relationship with Chris so that's why I'm asking you to leave nicely. Please don't turn this into a scene, do you want your father to hear about this?" **

Sherry began to turn red, people always brought up her father around her. It made her feel like she was still a child when she knows she is more than capable of taking care of herself. However if her Father were to hear that she got an argument with Jill, a subordinate of Captain Wesker then trouble won't even began to describe her situation.

"**Fine I'll leave, sorry for causing you any trouble." **Sherry left with her head down and her face red from embarrassment. It wasn't her feelings that got hurt it was that fact that Jill said all that in front of Chris.

Chris saw Sherry leave without even saying goodbye he then turned his attention to Jill giving her a hard look. He wasn't close with Sherry (besides that moment of passion they shared) but that is still his sister's best friend and from what he heard she seems like a really nice girl. Jill saw this look and merely returned the favor not bothering to be intimidated by him. Rebecca was sitting at the end of the table wishing she came at a later time.

"**You didn't have to be so rude, were I come from Cops don't play favorites. It shows that you can be manipulated easily if the words were coming from your best friend, no offense Rebecca."** Jill wasn't use to backtalk but still kept her cool and did not let her emotions get the best of her. She clicked her pin and moved her pen towards her paper, ready to write whatever she deems important.

"**Well I hate to break to you Chris but this isn't home. Now if you would sit down so we can began. Now if you please sit down I would like to start." **Chris walked towards the chair that sat across from Jill and close to Rebecca. Jill gave him the "suck it up" smile while Rebecca gave him an "everything will be fine" smile. Chris just sighed on the inside and mentally prepared himself for whatever questions he may be asked.

"**Now let's begin."**

**The End.**

**LOL, just kidding.**

**To be continued…**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I haven't been moving the plot as fast as I had hope so next chapter will be little romance and more story. What? Don't you want to know who hit Chris?

If you're wondering why Chris and Jill are so hostile towards each other is because they don't know each other very well. In Resident Evil they have been partners for years here they barley know each other.

Please leave your thoughts, reviews, and ideas in the review panel.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"_**Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power."**___

Chris was looking at Jill and she was returning the favor. Rebecca sat close to Chris in hope of giving him some emotional comfort. Rebecca may have good intentions but Chris doesn't know anyone here very well with the exception of Sherry, Ada, and his sister Claire. He came here to relax but now he is involved in a police investigation. On top of that he needs to find out what his sister is hiding from him on the subject of Leon. Also he needs to talk to Sherry and finally tell her where they stand. Chris swallowed one pill of the medication that was prescribed to him be Sherry and Rebecca and mentally prepared himself for Jill's questions.

"**So Chris what did the vehicle look like?" **Jill held a pen in her hand ready to right down anything that can prove useful to the investigation.

"**It was Black, a car I'm not sure what type I wasn't able to get a good look at it before it ran me over." **Chris responded back with his answer and saw Jill scribble down some notes.

"**Did you see how many people where in the vehicle before you got hit?" **Chris nodded his head up and down.

"**I saw two figures in the car but I'm not sure on the gender." **Rebecca gave a small smile on the inside, happy to see Chris cooperating with Jill. To Rebecca, Jill isn't a mean person it just takes while to get to know her.

"**Anything else, did you get a look at any physical features that can help us separate these two people from others." **Jill waved her hands, adding gestures to help get her point across. Chris was just thinking, trying to remember anything at all that could help in the investigation. He kept thinking until finally he realized something.

"**They were waiting for me…"** Chris spoke soft, all Jill and Rebecca heard were just mumbles and all they saw was a combination of shock and realization.

"**I'm sorry Chris what was that?" **Jill asked him but also motioned her hand towards her pistol in case Chris decides to become hostile. Rebecca too was a bit shocked by Chris's sudden reaction. **"The people who hit me…they weren't just some thief or crook. They knew who I was and were I was currently staying at." **

Chris put his hand over his mouth; so many questions were going through his mind. How did they know where he lived? Who told them? Are they after him or his sister? Did Ada tell them or was it Sherry? These were the questions that were filling his head; his body began to ache due to the stress and heavy emotions.

"**Um Chris here, getting worked up won't due your body any good." **Rebecca opened the capsule which held Chris's pain relievers she handed Chris one. He didn't take it at first instead he just looked at Rebecca and then to Jill and began wondering if these are who they say they are. He quickly dismissed the thought, telling himself that know is not the time to become paranoid. He took the pill and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"**Thank you Rebecca"** He swallowed the pain reliever but he did not sit back down, instead he was pacing back and forth. **"Chris, what do you mean by that?" **Jill was the first to speak, keeping her hand close to the notebook.

"**Okay listen the people who hit me were waiting a couple of houses down from where Claire lives." **Jill and Rebecca nodded their head. **"As soon as I passed by the car was turned on and it started following me and well you know the rest." **Jill had stop writing and began to think on the information Chris had given her.

"**I don't understand, no one new has entered into Raccoon, you're the first visitor in weeks Chris. And If Claire is the only person you know here then how could anyone who lives here have a vendetta against you?" **Jill asked a question that brought up a very good point. Chris himself began to think once again because he knew that Jill was right. Rebecca offered her own statement out of nowhere.

"**Maybe they thought Chris was someone else?" **Both Chris and Jill looked at Rebecca, who suddenly put her hand down and wished she didn't say such a stupid question.

"**Well we can't figure it out here so I'm going to report to my captain and see what he says. Thank you for your co-operation Chris." **Jill extended her arm in order to shake hands with Chris. Chris saw it but didn't shake it; he didn't forget how Jill treated Sherry. Jill put down her hand and headed towards the door with Rebecca following her.

"**Good bye Chris I hope you feel better." **Rebecca waved at Chris witch caused him to wave back and give a small smile. **"Bye Rebecca thanks for the medicine."** However before they closed the door Chris realized that he still had a question to ask them both.** "Before you go." **

Both of the girls turned around and looked at Chris. **"Do you two know who Leon is?" **The girls looked at each other and then at Chris before they responded**. "He's the bodyguard of the mayor and his daughter." **Chris looked puzzled from what his sister said it sounds like Leon is a suspicious fellow but that sentence sounds like this Leon has a respectable position in this town. He wanted to ask more questions but they involve his sister's personal life, which is the business of the two women standing before him.

"**Okay, thank you." **The two women closed the door and left leaving Chris alone. He began to rub his head due the stress and the situation he is currently in. He looked at the time and it said two o'clock. **"Oh that's right; I have to meet up with Helena." **Chris went upstairs so he can get ready for his date.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helena looked at herself in the mirror, wondering if what she is wearing can be considered decent and formal for a first date. Helena knew it wasn't actually a date Chris had asked her some questions and she used it as an excuse to invite him into her home. Now Helena is looking in the mirror and has spent about an hour and a half on deciding what to wear.

"**How about this dress? No, maybe this shirt with these pair of jeans? No, it doesn't match my shoes." **Helena is currently trying to find the something to wear that would grab Chris's attention but not make her look desperate or easy. Helena may want a boyfriend but she still has her pride and is a tough woman who believes in right and wrong. Having to raise her little sister and be the role model for her. A former police officer who quit and moved to Raccoon in hope of finding a mate a settling down…well something like that.

The reason why she is interested in Chris is because Claire told her that he is a member of a police back at where he lives and is the best marksmen they have. To Helena the other men here seem a little too boring for her but Chris sounds like someone who can still spice up a marriage life even a small town such as this.

Now if she can only find something to wear.

"**He's going to be here soon, ughhhh why I'm I so indecisive? **Finally Helena settled on a black pair of jeans that showed of her curves and a green blouse that had a flower pattern on it. She looked at herself in the mirror and was satisfied.

"**Okay I'm all dress now just to clean up the place before he *ding dong*…OH CRAP he's here already!" **Helena began to panic and instantly ran down the hall and began to fix some of the pillows and put away some empty cups that were lying around the living room. Her house was a bit messy since she's busy working at the store.

"**I'm coming." **Finally deciding that she did all that she could Helena opened the door with a smile **"Hello Chris, please come in." "Who's Chris?" **Helena was shocked to find out that wasn't Chris but her little sister Deborah. Similar to Helena but had younger features since she is the little sister, she is also a few inches shorter and her hair is light brown in contrast to Helena's dark brown hair. Her hair is also not as long or thick compared to her older sister but she is still beautiful like her sister.

"**Deborah, What are you doing here!?" "I came here to visit you, Helena why?" **Deborah looked at her sister and noticed how well she was dressed while Helena looked at her sister with disbelief and frustration on the poor timing.

Just then a figure appeared in front of Helena's door and knocked twice. **"Hello Helena are you there, it's me Chris?"**

**To be continued…**

Sorry for the incredibly long update, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review and I will see you in a couple of weeks.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Trouble in the family **

Chris rubbed his eyes just to make sure he wasn't seeing double, when he first came he thought that there were two Helena's standing in front of him. Now that he got a better look he noticed that the one standing next to Helena was shorter than her and had lighter hair. She was however just as beautiful as her sister. Chris was staring a bit to longer at her because Deborah gave him a small, shy smile and giggled at him.

Helena did not like that but not only did she have a guest but her little sister as well, so she has a lot of work to do.

"**Hello Chris please come in I was just talking to my little sister" **Deborah waved her arm from Chris to Deborah as to introduce one another.

"**Chris this is my sister Deborah. Deborah this Claire's older brother Chris." **Deborah's mouth became wide open.

"**Your Claire's older brother?"**

"**Yes." **Chris began to wonder on how the people imagined him before he came here; everyone who he has met so far was at least a little shocked when they found out that he was Claire's brother. _**"Did they have low expectations on me or does everyone here think low on my sister and anyone related to her." **_Chris's blood began to boil a little at the thought that the people here were judging his sister.

"_**No, no need to jump to conclusions. Maybe it's because this is my first time here still can't help but wonder." **_Chris dismissed the thought so he can introduce himself to the young woman in front of him. He extended his hand **"Hello miss, it's nice to meet you." **

Deborah extended her hand as well shook Chris's hand. She began to blush, the man was very good looking and from the grip of his arm and his physical structure Deborah new that this man us very well built. Chris felt her hand and noticed how soft it was compared to her older sister, she is the little sister after all so Helena always did the hard work and left Deborah under her protection.

Helena's body is more athletic due to her police training when she was younger while Deborah has a more smaller and less muscular body but more than makes up for it with her beautiful skin, ample chest, and beautiful eyes.

"**Okay so who's hungry?" **Helena broke up the moment of silence before things went in the wrong direction for her.

"**You made food Helena? Awesome I'm so hungry!" **Deborah made her way to the kitchen while Chris just looked at her and then Helena.

"**What?"**

"**She looks a lot like you." **Chris responded with a smile, the fact that Helena has a little sister gave Chris some comfort. Most likely because he has some common ground with the woman, he noticed how Helena look's more athletic than her younger sister. She is that way because she wanted making sure that she can always be there to protect her. Just like he did with Claire, as Helena looked at Chris with his smile she found herself not being able to look at him.

Her cheeks began to turn red and she found herself unable to say anything.

"**Well, yeah you know…" **Helena began to curse herself for talking like a shy little school girl in front of a 30 year old man and when she herself is 26 years old.

"**Come on Helena your food is going to get cold." **Deborah called out to her older sister which broke her out of her trance. Both Chris and Helena made their way to the dining room so they can enjoy a nice meal.

*Meanwhile*

Jill Valentine is currently working out her frustration by kicking her punching bag which created sounds that echoed across the house. **"That stupid man who does he thinks he is treating me like that, every man I meet can't hold a candle to me. Then this guy shows up gets in trouble and when I try to help he shows disrespect to both me and my captain. HYAA!" **Jill gave one last strong kick to her punching bag before stopping to catch her breath; while she was mostly speaking to herself her statement did not go answered.

"**He's Mr. Redfield, a trained S.W.A.T member and former jet pilot and expert marksmen back at where he lives." **The one talking is Barry Burton, a close friend of Jill. He is outside smoking his cigar in Jill's back yard while Jill got some excessive frustration release on her patio.

"**So?" **Jill replied, a bit angry that Barry would be defending this man.

"**So that means that this man is some nobody or just another buffed up man looking to score with some chicks. I called the police academy back at where he lives when Wesker told me to do an investigation on him. It took me some time but I was able to finally get them to answering some of my questions, these people really respect him."**

"**SO!" **Jill is starting to get annoyed.

"**So, that means that you should be careful with the way you act around him. With a history like that and from what I heard he is defensive and protective with his sister, getting on this guy's bad side does not seem like a smart idea."**

"**I can take him." **Barry face palmed, there was no getting through with this women. He made his way towards the exit before making one last comment on Jill.

"**Jill…are you acting like this because you're a taking a likening to this guy?" **Jill immediately stopped punching the bag and faced Barry with a flustered yet angry look on his face.

"**What!? What could make you think that?!"**

"**The fact that he shares a lot with you, he's tough, strong, and doesn't seem like he takes crap from anyone."**

"**That doesn't mean anything!"**

"**Maybe not but everyone gets lonely Jill, remember when you had that short hair but then you let it grow out just so you can look more like a woman instead of a tomboy."**

"**But..but" **Jill was getting red from embarrassment.

"**Even our Captain got married and had a son, and we all thought that he would never find anyone, remember?" **Barry went to a strong tone to a soft, comforting tone.

"**But what does this have to do with me?" **Jill started to get a little nervous; she only showed this sign to her close friends like Barry and Rebecca, never to her captain.

"**I'm saying that everyone seeks companionship, its nature both humans and animals look for a companion. This Redfield sounds a lot like he has a lot of common ground with you and from what you've told me it sounds like he's very protective of the people he cares about." **

Jill just faced her punching bag and looked at the floor, he was right here she is at 28 years old and it's been a decade since she had any romance in her life. Her mother's biggest fear was that her daughter would grow up and die alone without ever finding her soul mate. Even Jill had to admit that she did get lonely in her house, she has her friends but they can't provide her with romance.

Barry didn't face her either, the subject made him look away because he knows how delicate of a subject this is with Jill. **"Look the festival is this Friday, why don't you find something beautiful and stop by. I know for sure that this Redfield will show up and you can use that opportunity to get know him better." **He talked in cheerful voice hoping to raise his friend spirit.

"**Chris."**

"**What?"**

"**His name is Chris." **Jill faced Barry and gave him a nod to his suggestion.

"**I'll go…and Barry thanks." **Barry waved his hand gave Jill a cheerful smile before leaving her back yard through the gate. Jill stopped with her exercise she figured that she had enough for one day. She entered her house and went straight to her room in order to find something to wear. She looked at her closet and then her phone; she walked towards and began to dial a number. This isn't something she usually does, if she's going to find a dress Jill is going to need some help.

*Ring Ring*

"**Hello?"**

"**Hello Rebecca it's me Jill listen I need your help with something…" **

*Back with Chris and Helena*

The three were currently munching on some Lasagna that Helena had bought from the grocery store. From the look on Chris's face on could guess that he enjoyed the taste.

"**My God Helena this is delicious!" **Chris began to talk even though he had his mouth full, as soon as he finished talking he went straight back to eating. He had no idea that Helena was this good of a cook. Since she lived alone and couldn't afford to eat out almost every day Helena picked up a few cooking recipes.

"**Why thank you Chris, I'm glad you liked it." **Helena wasn't glad she was bursting with joy on the inside but she hid it well in front of Chris, but her sister can tell when she likes someone. Deborah smiled and decides to tease her older sister, after all isn't that what little sisters are there for?

"**So Chris, you're very good looking man what do you do?" **Helena nearly choked on her food after hearing her sister ask such a straight forward question. Chris has already gotten use to this, so answering straight forward would be the best idea.

"**I work for an S.W.A.T team back at where I live." **Deborah's eyes shot wide open and so did Helena; she just worked for the police for a couple of years before quitting and moving to Raccoon.

"**How long have you been working there?" **This time it was Helena asking the question, she leaned forward with a curious look on her face.

"**About 5 years" **Chris replied with an average tone.

"**Wow Chris you must be a high ranking official or something." **Deborah didn't know much about rank when it came to law enforcement, she was worried that she just made herself looked like a fool in front of Chris. Chris however just chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"**No, actually I'm the same rank I've always been. Being a captain just doesn't suit me." **The look on his face tells a different story. Chris always had trouble with his superiors, always arguing and acting out on his own. The only reason he hasn't gotten fired is because of how good he is when working. A skilled marksmen and trained in CQC combat, his superiors can't afford to lose Chris.

Deborah noticed the change of tone and decides to change the subject into a lighter hearted one. **"So Chris do you have a women** **in your life?"** Chris raised his head and began to think for a second.

"**Deborah that's none of our business!" **In truth Helena has wanted to ask him since he entered her home but didn't want to sound blunt or nosey.

"**Well there is someone besides my little sister Claire." **Helena's heart stopped, did she really lose her crush before she even got a chance to make a move. Even Deborah herself was a little shocked to say the least. She wanted ask who it was but this time Chris started asking questions.

"**What's this Festival that everyone's getting ready for?" **Helena broke out of her trance, she can't ask him who it is but the idea of not knowing is killing her.

"**It's a celebration of our founders who created Raccoon back in the early 1900's."**

"**The Founders, and who are the founders?" **Chris's interest just became a sky rocket. He had no idea that this little town had enough history that the people who lived here would do a festival.

"**Well the original founders are obviously dead, but the tradition has been carried on ever since their passing. It's held at their mansion on the outskirts of town you can't see it from here you have to drive at least for ten minutes before you get there."**

"**IS the mansion that far?" **With every answer Chris heard came another question.

"**Yes it is, everyone goes there only to socialize and to avoid weird looks. It's not illegal to miss the festival but those who do get looked at with weird eyes." **Helena replied back almost as if she had experienced this first hand.

"**That would explain why everyone gave me those weird looks back at the store." **Chris raised is head in a _Ohhh that's why _manner, happy that something's were starting to make sense.

"**It's no big deal but I do recommend you go Chris it's a lot of fun."**

"**Does Claire ever go?"**

"**She does, but usually she's bored and leaves a bit early. I'm sure if you go then it would make her stay longer and have more fun." **Chris got a bit sad on the inside, wondering if Claire has any friends at all in this town besides Sherry.

"**I'll go, sounds like fun."**

"**That's awesome!" **Deborah interrupted the conversation, seems she is really happy that Chris is going.

"**When is it?"**

"**This Friday."**

Once they were finished talking Chris got up and began to grab his plate and head towards the sink to help clean up.

"**Wait Chris you don't have to help you're the guest-" *Crash* **Helena had got up to quick at tripped on Chris causing him to spill all the food and soda all over him. His face was covered with tomato sauce and his shirt had a big wet stain from the soda.

"**Oh, I'm so sorry Chris I didn't mean to!" **Helena is freaking out right for making a fool of herself.

"**It's okay Helena I'll just go home and take a shower."**

"**No Chris you can't go like that it's embarrassing here used my shower upstairs." **Helena mentally shut her mouth for suggesting something like that, yet she's hoping that Chris says yes.

Chris began to think and figured it would be bad if Claire saw him like this, taking a shower might be good idea. That doesn't mean he's comfortable with it.

"**Um okay Helena thanks." **Chris began to head up stairs to enter the shower. As soon as he opened the shower curtain he was met with the bra that was left there when Helena last used it.

"**Wow she's big" **Chris instantly covered his mouth for saying something that embarrassing. He looked out the bathroom to see if anyone heard him. He looked to see that Deborah was outside and had a big grin on her face.

"**It's okay Chris I won't tell." ** Chris got red as a tomato and began to close the door so he could take his shower. He turned around as he heard the door open. To say he was shocked would be an understatement he thought that Deborah went back to help her sister.

So why is she in the bathroom with Chris?

"**I won't tell so long as you help me with something." **

**To be Continued!**

Man was I gone for a long time! Sorry if these monthly updates are upsetting you, college really takes its toll on you on how much time you have to do things.

To make up for this I made the chapter **2,500 **words long putting both plot development and sexual/romantic tension. I hope you enjoyed it.

Also one person said in the reviews that they don't want Deborah in the harem.

It's a Harem people, I didn't expect everyone to like every girl that's in here. I plan to put Ashley and Alexia and I know that the first one isn't exactly everyone's favorite but then what would be the point of calling it a harem?

I just hope you understand and continue to read my story.

Please review it gives me motivation and ideas.

See you in a couple of weeks.


End file.
